Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One service of interest is to provide consumers with links to recommended relevant network resources, such as home pages of a restaurant or bank or bus depot. However, relevance of network resources can change substantially based on the consumer's circumstances, such as whether the consumer is working for pay or performing other duties or at leisure, whether the current time is a weeknight or weekend, whether the current season is summer or winter, and whether the consumer is at home or away. Furthermore, only a portion of the recommended network resource may be relevant, such as a restaurant review portion of a news service. Thus, a user who selects a link to the network resource, such as the news service, may not be able to ascertain why the network resource was recommended, e.g., from the headlines portion of the news service. New consumers in emerging markets are more likely to be unable to determine the relevance of such recommended links. Much processing and battery power on the consumer's equipment, and much network bandwidth, can be wasted as the new consumer navigates the links trying to find the relevant portion of one or more network resources.